Happily Ever After
by OBS09
Summary: Have you ever read the story of Cinderella? Damn to hell with those evil stepsisters and mythical talking rodents. Sue them for making children believe that there’s a Happily Ever After for everyone. Sometimes things don’t go the way they were planned.


Happily Ever After

Have you ever read the story of Cinderella? Damn to hell with those evil stepsisters and mythical talking rodents. Sue them for making children believe that there's a Happily Ever After for everyone. Sometimes things don't go the way they were planned.

'_I walk a lonely road…' _Passing time was always a drag. Once again I found myself snagging a seat in the far back of the train listening to the random, deaf tones of my ipod. Tuning out life was my number one quality. As for number two, basically whatever that guy over there has. '_…the only road that I have ever known'_

"Stop, Riku!" A book bag was being tossed back and forth a silver mans' hands. "C'mon sora! You can stretch taller than that!" The younger brunette and two heads smaller than the man teasing him pouted. With that look, the silver headed wonder lost the ability to tease the kid. Hands up in surrender, he murmured a 'you win' and the boy took advantage of his victory. Grasping the others' hand, he pulled into a kiss.

'_Bullshit'_ Removing the earphones from his ears the blond threw his book bag over his shoulder and sauntered out of the train door. The two lovebirds were three feet ahead of him. He hated this the most. Dragging himself to school and watching this every day were not his intentions. Sick. That's what he thought and remotely, he felt. If you considered sick and full of anger, agony, and hate a feeling that is.

The school bell rang and the students flew into the academy. This was an all-boy school meant for boys, built for boys, and grew old with boys. The students, too, were growing old of the building. A war was wrung out here in the 1800s. Ghost sightings were told to appear of a mother looking for her killed son, were also here. Girls you might wonder, never here; just boys that left us to a great percentage of being gay.

Walking up the steps I take a good look around. A minute left and I will be trapped in the four buildings of this academy. Their are four buildings and a clock tower in between two. All buildings are old and England style with some gloomy forest area surrounding us. It was built in the form of a square, facing the middle where an old but large water fountain sat. Although, the water fountain broke in the war and the actual water stopped flowing even before that. Now it's being used as a skateboard circle by all of us that enjoy the sport, thanks to it's enormous size.

Building A, the general building leading you to the other buildings, is the front building. Building B, where the offices, teacher lounge, council, nurse and student clubs will be found across from building A. Building C, as in " classes " is the largest building and most popular with crowding students stumbling in and out to refrain from being late is located to the left. At last, Building D, where the cafeteria and gym squish together with stairs leading to the roof is found to be the tallest and widest building being across from building D.

Yet, I find myself attracted to building D. I discovered the roof in sophomore year, the year I was even more depressed about life. Suicidal never really being on my mind, just high places; the scenery. Looking out now, winter seems to glow in the area. Naked trees shedding the last of their leaves, puffs of fog surrounding my face as I breath. I never even took notice of this years changes. All my attention goes to my lousy twin and his boyfriend! That's right, I'm alone, aren't I?

---------------------------

Reality throwing a rock at my head, I glanced at my watch. A minute left and a little too less. I forced myself up and threw my backpack over my shoulder once again. Today was another long day. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and flung myself to the door. Eh, literally "Flung" myself because I stumbled and leaned forward with a look of horror spread across my face. Squeezing my eyes shut expecting me to take a hard blow against the top stair, I felt strong arms quickly wrap around me, stopping me from falling any further.

"What?"

What an awkward kind of feeling. Something relaxing but strong, caring but fierce! To my surprise, as I looked up dazed, silver hair flew with the still-open door. Riku. I pushed myself back keeping him for seeing me so defenceless. I failed miserably and landed on my ass looking even more childish.

He chuckled, back arched, "What are you doing Roxas? On the floor like that. Talk about a reaction of saving your life!" Riku held out his hand.

"Shut up!" I took it. "I was spacing out, OK!" Flicking the dirt off, I found myself staring at another set of eyes. Only this time it's emerald rather than aquamarine.

"A-Axel. Your here early." I shifted my feet, embarrassed at the fact I let my guard down in front of two people today.

Axel straightened up and looked down, "Morning." As quickly as he came, Axel turned his back on me and leisurely walked down the stairs mumbling something about Riku.

I knew I was going to get it now. Axel is upset with me, Riku is laughing at me and sora-. Wait, where is Sora? Just as expected he jolted up the stairs with a wide smile, grabbed rikus' wrist and took him to class. Does he give the guy time to breath? Either way, and more carefully, I skipped off to class. I think this mornings events will keep me going today.

----------------------------

The bell rang and another daily flood of students made their way to the lunch room. Lunch period was a time of freedom. Kids scattered to look for their friends, lover's texting the location of one another. As for me, I found myself at the highest point this prison allows me to go; the roof. Up here I can get away from it all. Staring at the dots below me, I bit into my rice ball. A school full of men and he couldn't even get himself a date. Only that twin never-was-a-brother kind of figure.

" I see you found yourself another perfect day to be distant "

Noticing that voice from anywhere, I twisted around and gave him a deep frown,

" Do you have anything better to do than follow me around these days? "

He gave me that cocky shrug, dragging himself toward me,

" Now, now roxie. Is that any way to treat your best friend? You know you want me here. "

I forced myself to turn my attention to the sky. Maybe he was right; maybe I did want him here. I've been ditching my best and only friend a lot recently because of my mood swings. Perhaps we should do something tonight?

" Hey, Axel- "

I paused. What was I supposed to say? ' wanna go and have some dinner at my place? ' Sounds not only cheesy but pretty pathetic too.

"–wanna come over at my place later? I'm making spaghetti and- "

Once again paused.

"Are you asking me out on a ... Date? "

He flashed me his smile. What was I supposed to say to that?! Were just best friends … I don't like him like that.

"NO! I just thought that I have kept distant from you too often and that we could catch up! "

Axel jerked back astonish. All of a sudden I felt horrible, he looks so embarrassed! I didn't mean to sound so offending. I mean, I am gay, don't get me wrong. It's just I don't feel that way toward him. Is it possible that... Maybe he does?

I stared at Axel with a passion. I don't know what I would do without him!

"Hey, sorry about that. " I looked back at the sky "I just happen to like someone else. "

At that moment time seemed to stop. A dark cloud rolled over the suns blare. Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as Sora ran up the stairs to the roof and slammed the door open. Tear filled eyes glistened, holding back a sob.

**" Riku broke up with me!! "**

Then there was thunder. Seeming to glide passed me with ease and gaining its speed the closer it got to my brother. For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

_Konnichiwa everyone! _

_Honestly, this is my very first story. I'm only sixteen .. but please respect it? I would love honest critisizm though! It would help me alot. Have you ever noticed how many times I use commas? I swear, loving to pause my sentance. I talk like I write! Haha!_

_-- OBS -09_


End file.
